


First one to make a noise loses

by GeekMom13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Remus comes back from his trip for Dumbledore to try to sway the werewolves to their side of the war, only to be trapped in a closet by his boyfriend.





	First one to make a noise loses

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Revised a bit 2/15/19

A low chuckle sounded from right next to his ear as he was pushed face first into a closet wall. “The first one to make a noise loses”

He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or even more worried when he recognized Sirius’ voice.

As the hands on his shoulders started to work their way down his back, fingertips dancing along his scars through the shirt he decided that  _worried_  was the better option.

James would have been a standard  _Lily is pregnant and I’m going to be a Dad and I am not sure how to keep a child alive_  freak-out. 

Peter would have been a story about his latest failed attempt at flirting. If "attempt" could even be used to describe the shy boy’s advances. 

Lily would have told him to drag James away for a while because he was unbearably  _there all the time_.

But Sirius. 

Sirius would take advantage of the fact that he was still too worn out from the transformation two days ago to put up much of a fight against his decidedly  _horrible ideas_  that usually involved a great deal of nudity. 

Point in case, he could feel Sirius’ lips slowly working down his bare back… and he wasn’t even sure how Sirius had gotten his shirt off without Remus noticing.

“Magic, Moony. You know I’m good with these spells.”

_Apparently, I said that last thought out loud._

Sirius stood back up, whispering in his ear again, “Now, not that I mind where this will go if you stay facing that wall, but I don’t think you want my tongue in your ass when you could have it on your cock”  

A groan from Remus had Sirius laughing out. “Oh Moony, are you giving up on staying quiet already? I had  _so many_  plans to draw much sweeter sounds out of you than that.”

He let his forehead drop to the wall in defeat.  _Why did relief even factor in as an option?_

Sirius gently tugged on his shoulder, turning him around and kissing along his shoulder as he turned, letting his lips gently drag across his skin between kisses.

He brought his lips up Remus’ neck and gently whispered. “Do you know how much I’ve missed having my lips on you, tasting your skin? I could spend all day with you naked, under me, letting my tongue map out every single beautiful scar on your body, remembering every single story you’ve told me and every story I was there for. I think I’d have to tie you down to keep you patient, wouldn’t I, my Moony?” 

Remus nodded. He still wasn’t sure how the  _hell_  the hyper boy he met on the train almost ten years ago had this much patience. 

“Moony, you know I need your words.”

Remus smirked, even though Sirius couldn't see him. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to make a noise.”

“Mmmm, good point. Whispers don’t count though. We just don’t want those moans to bring in Snivellus or Moody. Can you imagine one of them catching us?”

“You mean catching us  _again_.”

 _“That_ was not my fault Moony.”

“I disagree, trying new tricks is not fair.”

Sirius chuckled, gently nipping at his earlobe before brushing his fingertips over Remus’ collarbone, letting his hand fall down to flick the button on Remus’ worn-out jeans open, starting to slowly let the zipper fall.

“Hmmm, so I’d have to tie you down. I wouldn’t mind. You knew how I love having you at my mercy. I would slowly work my tongue from your neck,” another small movement of the zipper, “down your chest,” another click and his lips following the words he was saying, “Slowly working over your,” a lick, “nipples, down your abs,” a small click before he dropped to his knees, letting his tongue stay attached to Remus’ body as he sank, “and this,” he let his tongue circle Remus’ belly button, “Merlin I never knew one could do these things to me.” 

Remus was already breathing hard and biting his lip. The words alone would have been enough, but Sirius wasn’t one to do  _anything_ halfway. No, he had to put on a show too. 

Another click as the zipper dropped one more tooth. Sirius  _had_  to be using a spell to get it to go  _that fucking slowly._  

“I wonder if I’d even need to pull these off,” grabbing the little bit of his pants that he had exposed, pulling it gently out and letting it snap back to his skin, “Or if you’d finish just from me enjoying every,” a kiss above the elastic, “single,” a kiss on the zipper, “bit,” a click of the zipper with his  _teeth,_ “of,” another click, “skin,” a lick from the elastic to his navel, “I can find,” the rest of the zipper was down and Sirius stood up to yank everything down quickly after with a kiss, smiling against his stomach as Remus let out a drawn-out groan.

Sirius slowly kissed his way down, letting his tongue glide along his boyfriend’s skin, avoiding touching his cock for just a bit longer. Remus hadn’t completely let his control slip just yet and Sirius wanted to feel those hands in his hair, he wanted to hear the low grumble of desperation in his voice. 

The kisses and licks shifted to his hip, then down his thighs, and across, up… almost touching then sliding back down. 

“Sirius,” Remus growled out.

“Yes, love? Need something?”

“You are playing a dangerous game.”

Sirius chuckled and went back to slowly torturing his boyfriend by nibbling the skin above his hip bone.

He could just barely see the shaking in Remus’ hands in the darkness. He almost had what he wanted. 

“Love, I’ll need you to tell me what you want.”

And  _that_  got the reaction. Remus had his hands on the sides of his head, taking a deep breath, “I want you to stop talking and start licking.”

 _Hm, not quite there yet_. 

Sirius leaned forward, running his tongue over another scar, feeling the hands in his hair tighten as Remus mumbled out some very unflattering things about mutts before continuing. “I want your tongue  _HERE_.” directing Sirius’ head to just in front of his cock.

“One day, Moony, I’ll get you to say it.”

Before Remus could respond, Sirius had his lips wrapped around the head, swirling his tongue and gently sucking. He knew it wouldn’t take too long for Remus to need more and grumble out a few more words. he was slowly rolling his tongue just under the ridge, pressing in just a bit harder on the underside.

“Sirius…” 

That was all the warning Remus ever gave before gripping his hair tight and starting to rock his hips. 

Even when he snapped, Remus stayed tender in some ways. 

Sirius lived for the contrast in his lover. The gentle thrusts against the painful tugs in his hair, keeping him in place.

With all the time Sirius took working him up and the months they spent apart, It was under a minute before Remus lost it and groaned through his orgasm, swearing quickly after and watching the door for someone to find them.

From below him, Sirius started to laugh and guide his pants back up. 

“Oh please Moony, you act like I didn’t learn my lesson when we got caught.I silenced the room,” Sirius said before slipping out of the room, the light showing the smirk on his face before the door closed and left him in darkness again.

He was going to  _murder_  that mutt… if Sirius didn’t kill him first with his antics. 


End file.
